


Hranice

by KalamityJane



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ondra má v životě jediný problém. Tím problémem je Marek, který mu pije krev a celkově otravuje jeho poklidnou existenci. A když se Ondrovi konečně podaří Marka překonat, uvědomí si, že jeho vítězství nakonec není tak sladké, jak si představoval.<br/>Vánočně laděná povídka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hranice

Kdysi jsem někde četl, že člověk nemůže mít úhlavního nepřítele. Že je to výmysl autorů komiksů, spisovatelů a scénáristů, ale v realitě nic takového neexistuje. Někteří lidi jsou vám nesympatičtí, jiné nemáte rádi, málokoho nesnášíte. Ale pokud by existovalo něco jako úhlavní nepřítel, tak se mu člověk vyhýbá, ignoruje ho, a nevyhledává jeho společnost ani s ním nemluví. Ono to má logiku, když někoho nenávidím, nebudu se s ním vybavovat a dávat mu náboje k útoku.

To ale autor článku neznal mě a Marka. Nejde se dost dobře vyhýbat někomu, kdo má stejnou profesi a stejné zájmy. Marek vede květinové a aranžérské studio v Brně, stejně jako já. Jsme tedy tak trochu konkurence, a jako by to nestačilo samo o sobě, oba svou prací žijeme. Účastníme se floristických soutěží v Česku i v zahraničí, pořádáme semináře, workshopy, předváděčky, výstavy, zkrátka všechno, co k profesionální floristice patří… Chodili jsme na stejnou střední školu, dva jediní kluci v ročníku, oba talentovaní. Nezávisle na sobě, ale celkem logicky, jsme pokračovali i na vysokou a nevraživost mezi námi jen rostla. Ze zdravotních důvodů jsem školu dokončil o rok později a Marek tak získal náskok, který jsem horko těžko doháněl. Měl nejlepší místo na praxi, nabral zkušenosti a ani ne za dva roky se trhl a otvíral vlastní studio.

Závistivost je hnusná vlastnost, ale já mu stejně záviděl. Marek byl vždycky o krok napřed. Měl inovativní nápady, provokoval, ohýbal si pravidla a vždycky mu to nejenže procházelo, ale učitelé i komisaři byli z jeho děl na větvi. A mně zůstalo jen skřípat zuby. Byl jsem dobrý a věděl jsem to já i všichni kolem, ale něco tomu vždycky chybělo. Ta pověstná třešnička na dortu, ze které by si každý sedl na zadek.

Záviděl jsem mu i jeho rodinu – matku s otcem, kteří se ukazovali téměř při každé soutěži a vždy Marka horlivě povzbuzovali a on, místo toho, aby byl vděčný, se je vždy snažil někam schovat – připadal si trapně. Co já bych za takové rodiče dal. Já ty své nikdy nepoznal, vychovávala mě babička, ale jen proto, že musela. Nezajímala se o mě, měla mladšího partnera a hodně cestovali. V šestnácti mi sehnala pronájem a platila mi za to, abych se u ní neukazoval. Sourozence jsem taky neměl, nebo jsem o nich nic nevěděl, stejně jako o rodičích, zato Marek měl dva bratry a sestru. Kdo by se mi divil, že jsem občas měl pocit, že on má všechno, a já vůbec nic? Byl mým hnacím motorem celé ty roky – moc jsem všem chtěl dokázat, že i já můžu být v něčem dobrý, že za něco stojím…

Potřeboval jsem načerpat novou inspiraci. Vypadl jsem na týden na chalupu ke Karin – kolegyni a kamarádce –, kde jsem se procházel až kýčovitou podzimní krajinou. Teplý říjen a začátek listopadu způsobily, že se listí barvilo do neskutečných odstínů, které v záři slunka ještě víc vynikaly. Pod nohama mi šustilo spadené listí a já si užíval proud energie, který se ve mně náhle rozlil. Přemýšlel jsem o ročních obdobích a barvách pro tradiční listopadovou floristikou soutěž se zadáním obsahujícím podzimní kytici, adventní věnec a svícen na štědrovečerní stůl. Věděl jsem, že chci spojující prvek, který bude všechny tři různorodá aranžmá nenásilně provazovat, ale zatím jsem na žádný nedokázal přijít. Kytice by měla hrát všemi barvami, v tom jsem měl jasno. Věnec by naopak měl představovat takové to zklidnění, tichou pohodu a obsahovat co nejméně barev. Svícen bych si představoval bohatý, aby symbolizoval hojnost a důstojně dekoroval stůl během toho jedinečného svátečního večera v roce. Trochu paradoxně jsem miloval vánoční atmosféru, ačkoliv – nebo možná právě proto, že – Vánoce se u nás nikdy neslavily. Jako dítě jsem každý rok prosil, abychom sehnali stromeček, vyměnili si symbolicky dárky, ale bylo to marné. První vánoční stromeček – ozdobenou větev smrku – jsem měl, až když jsem bydlel sám…

Základ jsem měl v hlavě, ale věděl jsem, že s ničím obyčejným vedle Marka neuspěju. Ten už jistě má dávno vymyšlené všechny tři kompozice a pečlivě je zkouší, aby ho na soutěži nemohlo nic překvapit. Ne, to jsem si jen namlouval. Kouzlo Markových děl spočívalo v improvizaci. Často měnil přízdoby pár minut před koncem stanoveného časového limitu, mnoho z toho, co měl na stole nachystáno, nakonec ani nepoužil a naopak sháněl právě tu třešničku na dortu, která by celé dílo posunula o level výš. Marek, zase o něm přemýšlím, přistihl jsem se nazlobeně a došoural se zpátky na chalupu, kde mě najednou všechno rozčilovalo. Celá ta venkovská – rustikální, jak bylo teď v módě – kýčovitost mi pila krev, potřeboval jsem zpátky do města.

Zavřel jsem se v práci v dílně, ano, v dílně, žádném ateliéru, protože to byla malá místnost s malým oknem plná malých pojízdných i nepojízdných stolků a chaosu. Ale byl to můj chaos, já se v něm plně orientoval a to místo jsem zbožňoval, protože tam bylo ticho. Nikdo si neodvážil mě při práci rušit. Tlusté pletivo jsem ohnul do požadovaného kulatého tvaru, který jsem začal vyplňovat a omotávat březovými a modřínovými větvičkami barvenými na bílo. Práce v dílně mě uklidňovala a nabíjela energií. Rád jsem se obklopoval hezkými věcmi, když jsem si to konečně poprvé v životě mohl dovolit, a květiny, ty jsem přímo miloval.

Ozvalo se nesmělé ťukání na dveře, právě když jsem se do základu věnce snažil narvat drobná světýlka na baterky. Nejdřív se mi to moc nezdálo – světýlka a svíčky, ale ta myšlenka mi nedala spát.

„Ondřeji, omlouvám se, že vás ruším, ale někdo vás shání a nechce odejít,“ pípla mladá praktikantka. Jen jsem přikývl, odložil světýlka, ruce otřel do zástěry a vyrazil za ní. Pak jsem se zastavil, sundal zelenou zástěru, přehodil ji přes jeden stolek a s lepším pocitem vyšel na prodejní plochu. Když jsem uviděl mezi vázami Marka, který s despektem komentoval navázané kytice, polilo mě horko a zároveň do mě vjel hrozný vztek. Ten arogantní… Jak se opovažuje…

„Co tady chceš?“ zavrčel jsem a Marek se na mě s úšklebkem podíval. V očích vítězství, které jsem nechápal. Jeho pouhá přítomnost ve mně probouzela to nejhorší. Měl jsem chuť po něm skočit a vyškrábat mu ty velké modré oči z důlku.

„Šel jsem náhodou kolem a řekl jsem si, že skočím omrknout konkurenci.“ Poválel poslední slovo na jazyku, mazlil se s ním a ve výsledku každý v okruhu deseti metrů musel pochopit, jak ironicky to myslí. Jak nám dává najevo, že my jsme pro něj všechno, jen ne konkurence. Kdybych se nebál, že shodím některou z váz, tak po něm –

„Ale vidím, že se nemám čeho bát.“

– v tom okamžiku jsem po něm skočil. Povalil jsem Marka na zem, ohlušilo nás tříštění skla, cítil jsem na zádech mokro a cosi mi přistálo na hlavě a zádech, Marek sebou pode mnou zmítal, v očích schovaných za brýlemi, teď posazenými poněkud nakřivo, se odrazil strach a já si uvědomil, že napřahuju ruku, abych ho praštil. Zatnul jsem zuby a ruku spustil k tělu. Tohle jsem nebyl já, neublížil bych ani mouše, tohle se mnou dokázal provést jenom Marek. Strach z jeho výrazu zmizel, vrátil se všudypřítomný úšklebek.

„Věděl jsem, že na to nemáš,“ zasyčel tak, abych ho slyšel jenom já.

Tu pěst jsem mu do obličeje vrazil s chutí.

Začal skuhrat, nadávat a proklínal mě. A já se usmíval. Dokonce jsem mu nabídl ruku, abych mu pomohl na nohy, ale taky bych ji na jeho místě odmítl. Odporoučel se trochu vrávoravě a ruku si držel na tváři. Myslím, že ho na soutěži bude zdobit pěkná modřina.

„Pěkná rána, šéfe,“ zamumlala Karin, když se probrala z šoku. Zazubil jsem se na ni a s úsměvem začal uklízet nepořádek, který tu po sobě Marek nechal. Ruka mě pekelně pálila a na okamžik mě přepadly pochyby – co jsem to vlastně udělal? Tohle nejsem já… Pocit uspokojení rychle vyprchal a nahradila ho vina.

 

Soutěž se konala o dva dny později a nemýlil jsem se, Marek měl na tváři mejkapem špatně zakrytou modřinu a vrhal po mě nesnášenlivé pohledy. Kupodivu jsem výjimečně nebyl nervózní, ačkoliv jsem ještě předchozího večera nevěděl jistě, co chci vlastně tvořit. Dokončil jsem ten zvláštní bílý věnec se světýlky i svíčkami a vážně se mi líbil. Byl moderní, odlehčený, svíčky jako by na něm levitovali a nepůsobil přeplácaným dojmem, ani když se rozsvítily žárovičky. Byla to přesně ta svěží krev, kterou jsem potřeboval, a zároveň se mi hned nechtělo se o tenhle nápad dělit s ostatními. Chtěl jsem ho nechat dozrát.

Takže přestože jsem s sebou měl připravený bílý základ pro věnec, nakonec jsem ho odložil stranou. Třeba příště, slíbil jsem mu a začal se rozhlížet po erárních materiálech. Zahlédl jsem levanduli a vzpomněl si na bylinkovou zahrádku, kterou si pěstovala Karinina matka na chalupě. Tentokrát budu improvizovat já.

Pracovní místo jsem měl kousek od Marka a viděl jsem, jak mu pod rukama kvete nádherný zelený hranatý věnec. Počkat, hranatý? Ano, zdálo se, že vytváří závěsný věnec nad stůl ve tvaru čtverce. Velmi odvážné, pomyslel jsem si a dál se věnoval vřesu, levanduli a hlohu, které jsem přimotával na tělo ze dvou věncových korpusů, abych získal výšku. Velké hnědé svíce a dřevěné ozdoby doladily jednoduchost celého věnce a já byl vážně spokojený. Do konce limitu zbývalo asi deset minut, tak jsem jen kontroloval, zda všechno drží, jak má, a nenápadně jsem pošilhával k Markovi. Trefil se mi do stylu, zelenou jsem miloval a stejně jako já použil dřevěné ozdoby, které visely z věnce dolů. Rychle dokončoval usazení svící a v jeho očích byl vidět zápal, který jsem tak dobře znal. Byl plně ponořený v práci, soustředil se na něco, co miloval, a já ho chápal. Možná jsme měli rozdílný přístup k práci, ale v jádru jsme byli úplně stejní.

Na svícen jsem se těšil nejvíc, jeho zdobení jsem si vysloveně užíval. V hlavě mi zněly koledy, cítil jsem vůni perníčků a ještě chvíli a nejspíš bych čekal na zvoneček. Ten nakonec přišel v podobě zvukového signálu, jenž ukončoval poslední soutěžní kolo a celou soutěž. Zamířil jsem ven, trochu se protáhnout a zchladit, než porota práce ohodnotí. Byl jsem se sebou spokojený, ale ne přehnaně nadšený, prostě jsem odvedl dobrou práci, ať už výsledky dopadnou jakkoliv.

Dopadly… překvapivě. Marek si svým čtveratým věncem podřezal větev, porotci neměli pro takovou inovaci pochopení a adventní věnec nekruhového tvaru je vyloženě urazil. Skončil tak hluboko, jak ještě nikdy, ani jako junior při naší první soutěži za zahradnickou školu. Já byl druhý, protože rustikální aromatický věnec z bylin příjemně překvapil ne jednoho porotce. První místo obsadila nová tvář, mladá slečna, kterou jsem ještě nikde nepotkal ani o ní nikdy neslyšel. Měla všechno dokonalé. Kompozice, barvy, nápady… Na můj vkus asi až moc dokonalé.

Sklízel jsem si své nářadí a doplňky a viděl, jak Marek vztekle všechno hází do beden a ty pak nosí se svým asistentem do auta. Vzápětí odjeli. Já počkal na veřejnou dražbu a Markův věnec jsem si koupil. Peníze šly na dobročinné účely a mně se vážně líbil. Bylo to zvláštní, držet v rukách něco, co vytvořil můj úhlavní nepřítel. Říkejte si, co chcete, Marek prostě je můj úhlavní nepřítel. Byla v tom určitá forma zvrácenosti a někteří kolegové z oboru dokonce zaznamenali, že si jeho věnec odnáším, a jelikož naše rivalita byla proslavená, povytažená obočí byla tou nejmírnější reakcí, jaké se mi dostalo. Nijak jsem nereagoval a i s věncem zamířil domů, kde jsem si ho hned pověsil nad stůl. Věděl jsem, že ten háček ve stropě jednou použiju…

Marka jsem viděl ani ne za týden. Karin potřebovala nutně půjčit auto a já nic urgentního neměl, takže jsem ten den jel do práce šalinou. Nějak mi nedošlo, že pojedeme kolem Markova studia, ale když jsem viděl známé logo a výlohu vyzdobenou už vánočně, vystoupil jsem hned na další zastávce a vrátil se tam. Nejdřív jen, abych si ze zvědavosti prohlédl pompézní až kýčovité ozdoby a aranžmá, které se mi vlastně líbily. Vánoce by podle mě měly být přeplácané a plné klišé a všeho, co jsem znal z amerických vánočních filmů. Vyzdobený byl samozřejmě celý obchod. Skousl jsem si ret a přemýšlel, jestli jít nakouknout. Chvíli jsem ještě okouněl u výlohy, ale Marka jsem v obchodě neviděl.

S nervozitou staženým žaludkem jsem vešel. Myslím, že by mě po tom posledním incidentu zabil, kdyby mě viděl ve svém obchodě.

„Dobrý den, máte přání?“ oslovila mě sympatická floristka v tričku s logem studia.

„Zatím se jen podívám, děkuju.“ Rozplýval jsem se nad dřevěnými sáňkami, na kterých stál abstraktní strom z březových větví – mého oblíbeného materiálu – nazdobený v červeno-šedé kombinaci. Rozhlédl jsem se dál po place. Převládaly extravagantní luxusní kytice a velká aranžmá. Marek hodně pracoval pro recepce hotelů a firem a tomu skladba sortimentu perfektně odpovídala.

„Nejste Ondřej?“ ozvalo se za mnou najednou a já se překvapeně otočil. „No jasně, že jo. Jak jsem vás mohla nepoznat.“ Nechápal jsem. Vykládal jí snad o mně Marek? „Marek o vás pořád mluví! Říká, že ho inspirujete a že vaši práci obdivuje. Vždycky jsem vás chtěla poznat,“ roztáhla rty do širokého úsměvu a já na ni tupě zíral. To nemohla mluvit o mně, nedávalo by to nejmenší smysl. Marek mě rozhodně neobdivoval, vždyť jsme si nemohli přijít na jméno. Ani o inspiraci nemohla být řeč, když jsme každý dělali něco jiného a měli své vlastní styly. Byl jsem mimo.

„Ehm, to bude nejspíš omyl. Omlouvám se, že jsem rušil,“ snažil jsem se rychle vypadnout, ale to už stihla zaběhnout někam do zázemí a za nadšeného štěbetání přivedla Marka.

Jeho už tak naštvané rysy se ještě zatvrdily a mě napadlo, že ten ironický všudypřítomný úšklebek mu sluší víc než tohle mračení se. Když jsem ho tak viděl stát naproti sobě, uvědomil jsem si, že nemám nejmenší tušení, co mu říct. Proč jsem sem vlastně lezl?

„Co tu chceš?“ procedil skrze semknuté zuby a tu malou blondýnku naprosto vykolejil. Asi si myslela, že mu udělá radost, když ho ke mně dovede.

„Ehm,“ získával jsem čas. „Nic. Jen jsem...“ mávl jsem rukou kolem, a nedořekl jsem, že jsem jen pozoroval jeho práci. Přeměřil si mě významným hodnotícím pohledem a nakonec kývl hlavou směrem, odkud přišel. Pochopil jsem a nervózně jsem Marka následoval do jeho ateliéru. Ne, byla to taky dílna. Strašně moc se podobala té mojí. Po celém obvodu místnosti stály prostorné pracovní stoly a na nich hromady materiálu. Marek zrovna pracoval na adventních dekoracích z umělých květů.

„Tak co, přišel ses posmívat?“ ušklíbl se s výrazem, který měl pravděpodobně rezervovaný jen a jen pro mě. Výsměch spojený s plamenným vztekem a zároveň postoj, který měl ukazovat, jak je Marek nad věcí.

Potřásl jsem hlavou. „Ne. Naopak. Vlastně si myslím, že nepochopili záměr a tudíž nedokázali tvou práci docenit.“ Marek neudržel přezíravý výraz a sledoval mě, jako by přemýšlel, jestli před ním stojím já, nebo jsem jen nějaká iluze. „Vidíš to?“ pokračoval jsem zlehka, „jsme dinosauři. Porazila nás dvacetiletá žába, o které jsme v životě neslyšeli. Nebo aspoň já ne.“

Cukly mu koutky, já to viděl. „Ani já ne,“ přisvědčil Marek. „Jako… Kde se vůbec vzala? Co si myslí, že se jen tak zčistajasna objeví a všechno vyhraje? A ještě bude překvapená, že vyhrála?“

„Přesně, hrozná drzost,“ rozhodil jsem dotčeně rukama. „Konečně jsem tě mohl porazit, ale né, mým životním údělem zjevně je, být vždycky druhý.“ To už Marek nevydržel a nahlas se rozesmál. Připojil jsem se k němu a byl to zvláštní pocit, smát se ze všech lidí právě s ním. Ale ne nepříjemný.

„Občas nechápu, kde se mezi námi tolik nevraživosti vzalo,“ nadhodil jsem přemýšlivě.

Marek potřásl hlavou se špinavě blond vlasy, které venku na sluníčku házely platinové odlesky.

„Není pravda, že tě nenávidím,“ řekl. „Jen si nemůžu pomoct. Něco na tobě mě tak provokuje! Jen tě vidím a mám chuť tě prohodit dveřmi, ideálně betonovými, a chovám se jako naprostý idiot.“

Zíral jsem. Měl jsem pocit, že mi mluví z duše, přesně jsem se v jeho popisu poznával, ale tím překvapení nekončila.

„Žárlil jsem na tebe,“ přiznal, ale tomu se nedalo věřit.

„Ty na mě?“ zasmál jsem se sarkasticky.

„Vždycky jsi to měl jednodušší. Já musel každou svou tvorbu tvrdě obhajovat. Tvůj záměr byl vždy zřejmý, a i když se jednalo o metaforické pojetí, každý byl okouzlen na první pohled. Jen tě chválili, zatímco já musel o uznání bojovat.“

„Ale nakonec jsi byl vždy lepší než já,“ namítl jsem a připomněl si všechny ty soutěže už od školních let. Nikdy jsem nechápal, co na jeho pracích komisaři vidí. A – paradoxně – když jsem to konečně pochopil na té poslední soutěži, nepochopil ho nikdo jiný.

„Ne,“ podíval se na mě s naléhavostí, ze které mě zamrazilo. „Není lepší nebo horší. Jen jsme každý jiný, jinak přemýšlíme, jinak tvoříme, to je přirozené. Tvůj styl mám rád, ale pro mě by nebyl.“ Marek sklopil pohled. Jeho slova dávala smysl, přesto jsem nevěřil, že bych od něj někdy něco podobného mohl slyšet.

Dvěma kroky jsem se k němu přiblížil a Marek prudce vzhlédl, jako by očekával, že po něm zase skočím. Zastavil jsem kousek od něj a zblízka si ho prohlížel. Zorničky se za hranatými černými brýlemi rozšířily tak, že z modré duhovky zbyl jen tenký kroužek. Bylo to nervozitou? Strachem? Zlostí?

„Pamatuješ, jak se nás jeden čas ve škole holky pokoušely dát dohromady?“ zeptal jsem se, jen aby řeč nestála. Nevěděl jsem, kam tím mířím, nebo co dělám.

„Hmm,“ přisvědčil a nakrčil obočí, jako by vzpomínal. „Bylo to směšné.“

„Přesně,“ kývl jsem.

„Jako bychom my dva někdy mohli –“ ušklíbl se, ale nebyl to ten typický zlý výraz, zněl velmi pochybovačně.

„Taky si to neumím představit,“ zašeptal jsem a s pohledem upřeným do Markových očí jsem se k němu naklonil.

A pak mě najednou Marek líbal.

Držel mě za triko a zároveň mě přitahoval k sobě a drsnými polibky se dožadoval pozornosti a já byl naprosto v šoku a nikdy mě nenapadlo, že by tohle mohl chtít a že bych to mohl chtít i já. Zavrčel jsem a vyšel mu vstříc, jazyk jsem propletl s jeho a poddal se vzrušení, které mě zcela pohltilo.

Vnímal jsem teplo, které mě obalilo v okamžiku, kdy jsem se k němu přiblížil, a všudypřítomnou vůni květin, kterou jsem tak miloval. Markovi unikl slabý sten a prudce mě líbal, jako by se snažil ukázat mi, že má navrch. Tiskl mě k sobě, jako by na tom závisel jeho život a napětí a překvapení visící ve vzduchu mezi námi se přetavilo v čistou vášeň.

Nevnímal jsem nic, než jeho ruce putující po mém těle, horký dech, který mě lechtal na krku, a vlhké polibky, které probouzely touhu.

Během pár vteřin jsem byl bez trička, stejně jako Marek, kterému jsem se dobýval do kalhot. Pitomá spona, jak se to sakra -

„Máš kondom?“ zavrčel jsem a vytáhl jeho penis z trenek.

„No promiň, ale takhle vybavený teda do práce nechodím,“ zašklebil se Marek a já se neubránil úsměvu. Klekl jsem si a přestal přemýšlet.

 

„Teda…“ přerušil Marek ticho o několik minut později, když jsme zůstali ležet na podlaze vedle sebe s propletenýma nohama a ztěžka oddechovali. No, Marek oddechoval, já prostě funěl. „Mám pocit,“ pokračoval a šátral kolem sebe, aby našel brýle, „že jsme všechny ty roky mohly strávit mnohem smysluplněji,“ dokončil, nasadil si brýle a podíval se na mě se spokojeným úsměvem, který rušilo slabé napětí patrné v jeho očích.

„To rozhodně,“ zasmál jsem se, už zase nervózní až za hrob, a přetočil se na něj, abych si ukradl poslední polibek, než se budeme muset vrátit do reality. Opět jsem se nepoznával. S nikým cizím bych se normálně nevyspal, tak nějak jsem potřeboval tomu druhému věřit, znát ho, vědět, co od něj čekat. Jenže Marek cizí nebyl, znal jsem ho jako své boty. Nevěřil jsem mu a nevěděl jsem, co od něj můžu čekat, ale zároveň jsem si to hrozně užil a ani na okamžik mě nenapadlo, že dělám něco špatně.

„Omlouvám se,“ začal jsem, když po mně Marek hodil moje tričko a sám se oblékal. Povytáhl obočí v němé otázce. „Omlouvám se, že jsem tě posledně praštil. To normálně nedělám.“

„Fakt to bolelo,“ zamračil se dotčeně a bezděčně si rukou přejel po tváři.

„Nebuď princezna,“ pousmál jsem se smířlivě a Marek protočil oči. „Abys věděl, tak mě ruka bolela ještě dva dny,“ přiznal jsem a teď se uculoval Marek:

„Patří ti to.“

 

Skoro týden byl rádiový klid. Marka jsem neviděl, nepřišel, neozval se a já taky žádnou iniciativu nevyvinul. Pravdou ale bylo, že jsem na něj nepřestával myslet. Ve dne jsem byl neschopný cokoliv vytvořit, v noci se mi o něm zdálo. Projelo mnou vzrušení pokaždé, když jsem si vzpomněl, jak se ke mně tiskl, jak mě obklopovalo horko sálající z jeho těla, což pro mě – věčně zmrzlého – bylo jako malá nirvána.

„Tak kdo je to?“ vytrhl mě z přemýšlení povědomý hlas. Zamrkal jsem, abych se vrátil do reality a rozhlédl se. Seděl jsem na stole v dílně a přede mnou stála se založenýma rukama Karin. Vrhala po mně nesouhlasné pohledy a jeden velmi znechucený věnovala i stolům kolem mě. Ano, věděl jsem, že tam mám ještě větší nepořádek než obvykle, ale nic mi nešlo, tak jsem zkoušel všechny možné i nemožné kombinace.

„Kdo je kdo?“ zeptal jsem se, ačkoliv jsem nějak tušil, na co se zeptá.

„Tvůj nový objev. Vždycky když se zamiluješ, jsi úplně nepoužitelný.“ Měla pravdu. Trochu. Zamiloval jsem se pořádně vlastně jen jednou, do kluka, kterého jsem poznal v nemocnici. Díky němu jsem si uvědomil, že holky nebudou úplně mým šálkem kávy. Byl jsem naprosto slepý a naivní a nadšený a o to horší pak bylo vystřízlivění, když jsem si konečně připustil, že mě jen využívá. Půl roku jsem si pak namlouval, že s žádným klukem už nikdy nechci nic mít…

Váhal jsem, jestli jí říct pravdu. Karin totiž byla ta, kdo musel poslouchat mé občasné naříkání, když mi zrovna Marek pil krev tím, že vypsal data workshopů „Trendy ve svatebních vazbách“ sotva dva dny potom, co jsem to samé vymyslel já. Nakonec jsem nic nepřipravoval, protože by si Marek myslel, že přebírám jeho nápady, a při nejbližší příležitosti by mi to dal pěkně sežrat.

„Fajn,“ nadechl jsem se zhluboka a přiznal: „Je to Marek.“

Karin příšerně zbledla a z očí jí šlehaly blesky. A nebyla to vůbec přehnaná metafora. Mhouřila oči, lapala po vzduchu a pak velmi důrazně spustila:

„Marek? Jako ten Marek? Ten Marek, kvůli kterému jsi nám zlikvidoval půlku prodejny...“ To přeháněla. „… Ten Marek, na kterého po každé soutěži už roky nadáváš...“ Teď už moc nepřeháněla. „… Ten Marek, který ti podle tvých vlastních slov bere klienty i zájemce o semináře? Ondřeji, řekni, že si děláš prdel.“

„Ne. A nejsem do něj zamilovaný. Jen jsme –“

„Nechci to vědět!“ zaječela. „Co když tě chce jen využít?“

„Nejsem dítě, Karin,“ zabručel jsem a už jsem byl taky vzteklý. „Co když chci využít já jeho? Hmm? To tě nenapadlo, že? Já ale nejsem mimino, o které se musíš pořád starat. Vím, co dělám.“

Povzdechla si. „Ondro…“ nasadila soucitně-výchovný tón, který jsem nesnášel a který mě upřímně děsil. „Já jen vím, kolikrát ses už spálil. Nechci, abys dovolil zrovna jemu, aby tě zklamal.“

„To nemám v plánu. O nic nejde, jasné?“

Ve dveřích se ozvalo zakašlání a oba jsme tím směrem prudce otočili hlavu. Stál tam Marek, výraz zatvrzelý, v očích záblesk zlosti. „Vepředu nikdo nebyl, tak jsem šel sem, ale vidím, že to byla chyba.“ S tím se otočil a rychlou chůzí zmizel v chodbě.

„Do hajzlu!“ zaklel jsem, když mi došlo, že nás Marek musel slyšet, a vyběhl jsem za ním ven. Dostihl jsem ho až na ulici a chňapl jsem po něm rukou.

„Marku, počkej prosím, vysvětlím ti to.“ Vytrhl se mi a ještě zrychlil. Předběhl jsem ho a otočil se čelem k němu, takže jsem šel pozpátku a hrozilo, že se každou chvílí přerazím, ale to nebylo důležité.

„Nerozumíš tomu,“ snažil jsem se ho zastavit.

„Ne? Mně se to zdálo dost jasné. Chceš mě využít a nic to pro tebe neznamenalo. Bože! Jak jsem mohl být tak naivní! Jak jsem si jen mohl myslet, že sis konečně –“ zarazil se a vytřeštil oči, jako by řekl něco, co neměl.

„Že konečně co?“ zeptal jsem se tiše, když Marek k mé úlevě vážně zastavil. Na jeho tváři se usadil dobře známý výsměšný úšklebek, jako by si byl jistý, že teď mi to konečně natře. Viděl jsem, že mě chce ranit, že se zlobí na mě i na sebe, a zařekl jsem se, že ať řekne cokoliv, nedovolím mu, aby takhle odešel.

„Že sis konečně uvědomil, že tě miluju. Jo, všechny ty roky tě miluju! Každého s tebou srovnávám a nikdy nikdo neuspěl, nikdo se ti nemohl vyrovnat a já tě za to nesnášel. Víš, jak se mi ulevilo, když jsem skončil školu dřív než ty? A víš, jak hrozné bylo chodit tam celý semestr, vědět, že jsi v nemocnici a nemít ponětí, co s tebou je? Ano, za tohle všechno jsem tě nesnášel. Ne. Velmi jsem se snažil tě nenávidět, ale všechno marně.“

Přemýšlel jsem, proč nikdy nic neřekl, jak by to mohlo dnes vypadat, kdybychom spolu na škole chodili. Co všechno mohlo být jinak… Ale nemělo smysl se zabývat co kdyby.

„Omlouvám se,“ řekl jsem upřímně a chytil ho za štíhlé paže. Díval jsem se mu přímo do očí, když jsem pokračoval: „Omlouvám se, že jsem byl slepý a omlouvám se za to, co jsi před chvílí slyšel. Nic z toho jsem nemyslel tak, jak to vyznělo.“

Marek se uvolnil a sotva znatelně přikývl. V klidu jsem mu vysvětlil, jak ve mně Karin pořád vidí dítě a že už jsem prostě ztratil nervy. Dali jsme si šanci, rozhodli jsme se, že zkusíme, jestli z našich vzájemných interakcí může pro změnu vzejít něco dobrého.

 

„Volala máma. Zve nás na Štědrý den na večeři,“ nadhodil Marek opatrně. Chodili jsme spolu dva týdny a jeho rodiče jsem viděl jednou a to ještě náhodou, když se zastavili u Marka v ateliéru. Znali mě od vidění a z Markových stížností a byli vážně překvapení, že jsme se dali dohromady, ale jinak se ke mně chovali úžasně. Ale vecpat se k nim na Štědrý den se mi zdálo moc.

„I mě?“ pochyboval jsem.

„Ano, výslovně i tebe, ale pochopím, když nebudeš chtít, jsou hrozní,“ mávl Marek rukou.

„Ne, to nejsou. Máš úžasné rodiče a měl by sis jich víc vážit,“ pokáral jsem ho a Marek vykulil oči.

„Nemyslel jsem to zle, ale víš jak, budou tě zpovídat, cpát cukrovím a nalévat punčem. A budou tam i Lukáš s Denisou a dětmi a Matouš s Gábinou a Jana,“ vyjmenoval své bratry s rodinami a ségru, která ještě žila u rodičů.

„To bych rád zažil,“ usmál jsem se, a přepadly mě pochyby – co když Marek nechce, abych tam šel? Přece jen jsme spolu tak krátce. „Ale ne, máš pravdu, není to vhodné.“

„Cože? Jak rád zažil?“ Marek se teď děsivě mračil, což dělal pokaždé, když jsem mu řekl nějaký střípek ze svého života, který se mu z nějakého důvodu moc nelíbil.

„No, poslední roky jsem slavil Vánoce jen s Karin a jejím přítelem a doma jsme Vánoce neslavili,“ pokrčil jsem rameny.

„Jak se dají neslavit Vánoce?“

„Neměli jsme stromek, nedávali si dárky, nepekli cukroví a nedělali žádnou výzdobu,“ odsekl jsem už dost nevrle. O co mu jde? „Zapomeň na to, domluvím se s Karin, nebo budu doma.“

„Zbláznil ses?“ vyjekl Marek a netypicky pevně mě objal. Jako by mě ujišťoval, že všechno bude v pořádku, ale já ho vůbec nechápal, vždyť o nic nešlo. „Půjdeš se mnou a hotovo,“ řekl, vytáhl z kapsy telefon, aby hned zavolal mámě a potvrdil jí, že přijdeme, i když jsem na něj šeptem křičel, ať toho nechá.

I v dalších dnech jsem viděl, že Marek něco chystá, ale když jsem se přiblížil, zaklapl notebook, nebo přehnaně hlasitě do telefonu začal mluvit o objednávce květin, což samozřejmě vůbec nebylo podezřelé.

Na Štědrý den ráno se Marek sbalil a vypadl do ateliéru s tím, že ještě musí něco zařídit.

Dobalil jsem poslední drobnosti, které jsme ještě na poslední chvíli společně sehnali pro Markovy příbuzné, a nakonec jsem taky zajel do dílny. Napadlo mě, že bych vytvořil nějaký svícen na stůl, abych nejel s prázdnýma rukama. Chvíli jsem si lámal hlavu s provedením, až mi pohled padl na bílý věnec, který jsem vymyslel před tou poslední soutěží. Sice byl myšlen jako adventní, ale na velkém stole by se mohl pěkně vyjímat. Doladil jsem detaily a v krabici ho převezl k sobě domů. Marek už na mě čekal.

„Už jsem myslel, že jsi vzal roha,“ zašklebil se na mě.

„Ne, jen jsem se nudil.“

„Jsi workoholik,“ zakroutil hlavou.

„No že to říkáš zrovna ty,“ opáčil jsem.

„Tak co jsi dělal?“ vyzvídal, tak jsem mu krabici ukázal. Byl jsem nervózní, nerad jsem s ním probíral svou práci, vlastně jsme o ní ani nikdy moc nemluvili. Jako by to bylo zakázané téma.

„Proboha, Ondro, to je nádherný,“ vydechl Marek a mně spadl kámen ze srdce. Zjevně mi na jeho názoru záleželo. Nahmatal jsem krabičku s baterkami a rozsvítil světýlka. „Ach,“ rozplýval se ještě chvíli, až mě uváděl do rozpaků.

„Myslel jsem, že bychom ho mohli vzít na stůl?“ povytáhl jsem obočí.

„No jasně! Mamka tě bude milovat. Pořád mi nadává, že na ni nemyslím. Myslím, ale nestíhám.“

Pořád jsem podvědomě čekal, kdy se vrátí ten Marek, kterého jsem znal. Ten, co se mi vysmívá, zle se pošklebuje, nevynechá žádnou příležitost si do mě rýpnout. Ale nebyl tu. Celých čtrnáct dní se neukázal a pravdou bylo, že i já si dvakrát rozmyslel, co chci říct, než jsem vypustil z pusy nějakou hloupost. Párkrát jsem se zastavil u Marka v práci, jednou jsem u něj přespal, víkend se zlatou nedělí jsme strávili u mě v bytě, takže se nedá říct, že bychom se nevídali, a stejně jsme se ani jednou nepoštěkali. Bylo to skvělé.

 

Zaparkovali jsme před domem Markových rodičů, kde už stála další dvě auta, a Markovi neuniklo, jak se mi třesou prsty. Vůbec jsem totiž netušil, co čekat.

„Bude to v pohodě,“ stiskl mi Marek ruku a já se mu snažil věřit.

Dům byl celý ověšený stříbrnými světelnými řetězy, stejné zdobily i malý smrček v předzahrádce. Domek byl starší, ale s novou fasádou a plastovými okny a celkově vypadal i se zahradou velmi upraveně. Uvnitř přišlo na řadu nekonečné kolečko představování se, s každým jsem se snažil prohodit pár vět, ale byl jsem neskutečně nervózní. Ve společnosti tolika lidí jsem se necítil úplně příjemně – nebyl jsem zvyklý. Všichni byli hluční, mluvili jeden přes druhého a já vůbec nestíhal sledovat, co se vlastně kolem mě děje.

Když už toho po nějaké době bylo vážně moc, očima jsem vyhledal Marka a ten okamžitě pochopil a mě znovu překvapilo, jak skvěle se ke mně chová. Vysvobodil mě ze spárů svých příbuzných a zavedl mě do nějakého pokoje, který připomínal obývací pokoj, ale v rohu stály velká stará kamna s plotnami a troubou, až jsem měl pocit, že jsme se vrátili v čase do doby, kdy se vařilo jen na takových kamnech. Bylo tam šero, jak místnost osvětlovala jen zář svíčky v aromalampě, a klid.

Marek si sednul na malou pohovku poblíž kamen a já se k němu připojil. Vzal mě kolem ramen a nic neříkal. Jen jsme seděli a já vstřebával teplo, které vyzařovalo z kamen, ale i z celé místnosti, která působila domáckým, útulným dojmem. Nebylo možné cítit se tam nepříjemně.

„Co se stalo?“ zašeptal Marek, když jsem se dostatečně zklidnil.

Nevěděl jsem, co odpovědět. Nemohl jsem přiznat, že mě děsí pohromadě tolik lidí, které neznám. Ne potom, co jsem mu tvrdil, jak bych chtěl zažít veliké slavnostní Vánoce. Byl jsem na sebe naštvaný, protože přesně tohle jsem přece chtěl, tak co bylo špatně? Nakonec jsem jen pokrčil rameny.

Marek nenaléhal, ale podíval se na mě pohledem, ze kterého mi přejel mráz po zádech – jako by přesně věděl, co se stalo, a jen čekal, až na to přijdu i já sám. Nebyl to zlý pohled, jen chápavý, a to bylo asi ještě horší.

„Vrátíme se,“ řekl jsem rozhodně a na důkaz, že to myslím vážně, jsem rovnou vstal.

„Dobře,“ přikývl Marek, a když vstal, ještě si mě k sobě přitáhl a políbil mě. „Jsem tu s tebou.“ Nejspíš mě to mělo uklidnit, ale nějak to nefungovalo. Poprvé jsem si uvědomil, že Markovi pořád nedokážu důvěřovat.

„Jen jsem Ondrovi něco ukazoval,“ omluvil Marek naši nepřítomnost a já si všiml, že můj věnec už stojí uprostřed stolu, svíčky zapálené. Usmál jsem se, vážně mě to potěšilo, a natáhl jsem se ke stolu, abych zapnul i světýlka. Teď to bylo dokonalé.

„Jé! Mamí, podívej!“ ozvalo se za mnou a já uhnul, když se kolem mě prosmekly dvě malé děti a obdivovaly můj výtvor.

„Ondro, to je vážně nádhera, děkuju vám,“ podívala se na mě Markova maminka a zdála se mi až dojatá.

„Rádo se stalo,“ usmál jsem se.

„Marek si na mě nikdy nevzpomene…“ postěžovala si. „Kolikrát ho uháním měsíc předem, aby mi nachystal něco na dušičky nebo na Vánoce. Holt kovářova kobyla chodí bosa.“

„Nedělá to naschvál, jen toho má moc,“ zastal jsem se ho, ačkoliv jsem si myslel, že na mámu by si čas najít měl.

„Jste moc hodný, Ondro,“ pohladila mě po paži. „Slyšíš, Marku? Chovej se k němu hezky, nebo uvidíš!“ zvolala hlasitěji, aby ji Marek, který se zrovna zapáleně bavil s jedním z bratrů, slyšel.

„Cože?“ ohradil se Marek a vydal se k nám. „Já jsem tvůj syn, to jemu bys měla říkat takové ty věci, že jestli mi ublíží, tak ho zaživa vykucháš a jeho střeva rozvěsíš po plotě.“

„Jestli budeš takhle mluvit, budou to tvoje střeva, co budou sousedi obdivovat,“ sepsula ho matka a já se rozesmál nad Markovým výrazem. Bylo fajn mít zastání. Marek rozhodil rukama a nevěřícně kroutil hlavou, ale bylo vidět, že ani jeden to nemyslí vážně, že se nejspíš takhle pošťuchují často.

„Vidíš to?“ objal mě Marek kolem pasu a dal mi pusu na tvář. Vypadal spokojeně. Šťastně.

Večeře i přes množství lidí proběhla naprosto v klidu a pohodě, nenuceně jsme se bavili, nikdo se nepřekřikoval, jídlo bylo výborné a přesně takhle jsem si to představoval. Marek se o mě občas otřel, usmál se na mě, zeptal se, jestli mám všeho dost. Bylo to dokonalé.

Po dezertu – zmrzlinovém cheesecakeu – se náhle ozval zvoneček a my jsme se přesunuli do vedlejšího pokoje, kterému vévodila veliká sedací souprava ve tvaru písmene U, na kterou by si všichni pohodlně posedali, a přesto se mezi sourozenci strhla bitka o starší odřené křeslo. Ostatní je s úsměvy a kroucením hlavou pozorovali a já nechápal.

„Nejlepší místo na sezení,“ napověděla mi Denisa, manželka jednoho z Markových bratrů – dvojčat. Její manžel Lukáš nakonec místo vybojoval a jejich děti se na něj hned vrhly, takže si asi křesla moc neužil. Nevypadal, že by mu to vadilo, a obě svoje holky objímal.

Marek na mě kývl, když zabral místo na pohovce, a já se posadil vedle něj. Jana, nejmladší z jeho sourozenců, zasedla ke klavíru a místností se rozezněly první tóny Tiché noci. Nevím, proč jsem předpokládal, že se budou koledy zpívat, každopádně jsem byl jediný, kdo se po kratinké předehře připojil se slovy. Že zpívám sám, mi sice hned došlo, ale trapas už byl na světě. Zase jsem rychle sklapl, ale to už začala zpívat Markova maminka, nejspíš, aby mě z toho vytáhla. Takže jsem se k ní znovu připojil a nakonec zpívali úplně všichni, někteří více, jiní méně falešně, a nakonec všichni tleskali a paní Svobodová brečela a já vůbec nevěděl proč.

Pod velikou jedlí vedle klavíru byla hromada různobarevných dárků, velkých krabic a dárkových tašek a já jen přemýšlel, kdy je tam kdo stihl přemístit, protože když jsme přišli, nebyl pod stromkem jediný dárek.

Malé holky se ujaly rozdávání, a když se poprvé ozvalo moje jméno, překvapeně jsem vzhlédl. Dárek od Marka jsem sice čekal, ale tohle byla půl metru vysoká krabice. Položil jsem si ji vedle sebe a s rozbalováním stejně jako ostatní čekal, až budou rozdány všechny dárky. Střelil jsem po Markovi tázavým pohledem, ale ten jen s úsměvem pokrčil rameny. Tím to ale neskončilo, za chvilku se moje jméno ozvalo znovu a pak zase, a když vedle mě ležel pátý dárek, začínal jsem se vyloženě děsit. Já měl pro Marka jen dvě drobnosti… Pak mi došlo, že dárky jsou balené do různých papírů a nebudou všechny jen od něj. Jo, dojalo mě to.

Dostal jsem vyloženě vánoční dárky, prý abych i doma měl pořádnou vánoční atmosféru. V té velké krabici bylo jmelí, dostal jsem i domácí vánoční cukroví, cédéčko s vánočními písničkami a koledami, vůni do aromalamp Kouzlo Vánoc a příšerný vánoční svetr se sobem, který ale Markova maminka pletla po nocích pár dní před Vánoci, aby ho stihla, a bože, přísahal jsem, že ho budu nosit celou zimu, protože to od ní bylo hrozně pěkné. Od Marka jsem dostal teplé ponožky, protože jsem si u něj stěžoval, že mě studí podlaha (vážně hrozně studila), a poukaz na masáž a na večeři a na obojí jsem se těšil.

Zbytek večera jsme popíjeli vaječňák, tedy ti, co neřídili, a bavili se, a s Markem jsme se dohodli, že na noc pojedeme ke mně, protože je to blíž. Doma jsem sice měl výzdobu, včetně stromečku, ale přesto jsme hned pověsili i jmelí, na tác narovnali cukroví, uvařili si svařák, zapálili svíčky a najednou ten byt vypadal zase úplně jinak – mnohem útulněji.

„Děkuju za krásný večer. Moc jsem si ho užil,“ přiznal jsem upřímně.

„To jsem rád.“ Marek se ke mně přivinul a chvilku jsme jen stáli v objetí.

Otřel jsem se tváří o jeho a vynutil si polibek. Marek pootevřel rty a naše jazyky se setkaly. Vytáhl jsem mu košili z kalhot a rukama vklouzl pod ni a přejel po bocích nahoru. Marek se zachvěl a zasténal mi do ucha. Líbal mě na tvář, na krk, zatímco jsem mu košili rozepínal, abych měl lepší přístup. Sklonil jsem se a jazykem obkroužil světlou bradavku. Rukou jsem přes kalhoty stiskl jeho vzrušený penis a odpovědí mi bylo další hlasité zasténání.

„Můžeme –“

„Jo,“ nenechal jsem Marka domluvit a přesunuli jsme se do ložnice. Po cestě jsme vzájemné svlékání přerušili několika náruživými polibky, které mě přiváděly k šílenství stejně jako zvuky, které Marek vydával a které mě dokázaly vzrušit, aniž by se mě dotkl. Marek, neochotný čekat byť jen minutu, mě povalil na postel a já se plně poddal jeho dotekům, polibkům, dráždění. A když do mě později zvolna pronikal, napadlo mě, že mám všechno, co bych si mohl přát.

Jenomže já stále nebyl spokojený. Uspokojený ano, ale nebyl jsem v pohodě, nedokázal jsem se uvolnit, pořád jsem čekal nějaký zkrat. Marek okamžitě usnul, ve tváři klidný výraz – vypadal šťastně a mně to pořád připadalo jako přetvářka. Zkrátka jsem nedokázal uvěřit, že by mohl být tak úžasný, po všech těch letech, kdy jsme si nemohli přijít na jméno, hádali se, uráželi se a zesměšňovali se.

 

„Ahoj, jak bylo v práci?“ přivítal mě Marek, sotva jsem překročil práh bytu. Úplně jsem zapomněl, že jsme se domluvili, že se večer sejdeme u mě. Z kuchyně něco vonělo – že by Marek vařil?

„V práci? Normálně. Proč se ptáš?“ houkl jsem nazpátek a zul si boty.

„Jen tak,“ ozvala se veselá odpověď.

„Že ses na práci nikdy neptal,“ došel jsem do kuchyně a přejel ji pohledem – na stole byly zapálené svíčky, ležely tam talíře, ubrousky, skleničky na víno…

„To ti vadí, že se o tebe zajímám?“ zamračil se Marek.

„Ne, to mi nevadí,“ zabručel jsem nazpět, ale vadilo mi všechno to okolo – jak samozřejmě se mi zabydloval v bytě a tvářil se, že se nic neděje. Podvědomě jsem za jeho otázkou slyšel vyzvídání.

„Ale něco ti vadí,“ konstatoval Marek, utřel si ruce a věnoval mi plnou pozornost.

„Jo,“ odsekl jsem a Marek povytáhl obočí.

„Tak mi řekni, co je špatně.“

„Špatně? Všechno je špatně,“ neudržel jsem se po několika týdnech, kdy jsem se zoufale snažil se ovládat, nebýt protivný a skutečně nám dát šanci. Ale v tu chvíli už jsem si byl jistý, že pro nás žádná šance nikdy nebyla a nikdy nebude. „Ty jsi špatně. Já už to prostě dýl nevydržím. Pořád podvědomě čekám, kdy proti mně vytáhneš něco osobního, kdy to zneužiješ, čekám, že budeš vyzvídat, co zrovna chystám v práci a deptá mě to. Deptá mě, jak se mi zabydluješ v bytě, nejsem na to připravený. A nesnáším, když mluvíme o práci, a nesnáším, když o ní nemluvíme, protože když už s tebou prakticky žiju, chci se svěřit, co se dělo, co plánuju, ale zároveň se toho bojím a –“

„Ondro…“ přerušil mě Marek a já mu to dovolil, protože už jsem vážně křičel a to jsem nechtěl, chtěl jsem všechno vyřešit rozumně. „Ondro… Já myslím, že to moc řešíš. Podívej… Ať je to jak chce šílené, já tě mám vážně rád. Už hodně, hodně dlouho. Tohle,“ ukázal rukou neurčitě po místnosti, „a ty, to je pro mě šance, kterou nechci zvorat. Záleží mi na tobě. Pokud nechceš mluvit o práci, nemusíme. Pokud chceš, budeme a slibuju, že ti budu říkat o svých plánech a neudělám nic, co by tě poškodilo.“

To dávalo smysl. Věděl jsem, že Marek má pravdu, že přeháním, ale ve mně se tyhle pocity kumulovaly tak dlouho, že už bylo pozdě. Možná jsem si s Markem měl promluvit hned na začátku a všechno by teď mohlo být jinak.

„Nejde to,“ hlesl jsem. „Nedokážu to.“

Marek se ironicky zasmál a já se na něj překvapeně podíval. A konečně to tam bylo. Ta jeho zlá útočná stránka, kterou jsem dva měsíce neustále podvědomě hledal a nenacházel.

„Tohle je šílený,“ vysvětloval. „Ty moc dobře víš, jaký umím být parchant, ano, já to vím taky. Ale paradoxně jsem chtěl, abys ty, ze všech lidí právě ty, poznal, že umím být i jiný. Moc jsem chtěl, abys na mě změnil názor a vážně mi na tom záleželo.

Ale když nechceš, tak tě nutit nemůžu. Ty si nechceš ani na okamžik připustit, že bych nebyl hajzl a zmetek. Chceš mě tak vidět, i když nechápu proč. Fakt jsem se snažil se změnit, ale pokud tohle všechno bylo k ničemu, tak fajn. Skončíme to.

Řeknu ti jen jednu věc – děláš mi přesně to, čeho se tak bojíš. Ty se bojíš, že bych tě opustil, že bys zůstal sám a že bych se ti zase vysmíval, že to radši uděláš sám. Preventivní útok. A je to od tebe hnusný. Ty jsi tu ten záporák, ne já a doufám, že se ti to jednou vrátí.“

Zůstal jsem stát s otevřenou pusou, ani jsem nemrkl a za Markem se ozvalo jen prásknutí dveří. Nebyl jsem schopný jediné myšlenky. Sfoukl jsem svíčky a šel si lehnout.

 

Marek se neozval. Svých pár věcí si nepřišel vyzvednout.

 

Na soutěž do Polska jsem nejel, jen abych se mu vyhnul, ale pak jsem se dozvěděl, že ani Marek se nezúčastnil.

 

Zase jsem se vracel do prázdného bytu, kde bylo chladno, tma a kde nevoněly svíčky ani jídlo.

 

„Já tě varovala,“ hučela do mě Karin, když jsem seděl na stole a tupě pozoroval, jak váže. „Říkala jsem ti, že tě jen využije a ublíží ti.“

„Tak to není,“ povzdechl jsem si a poprvé jsem to přiznal nahlas.

„Co?“ nepodívala se na mě a dál funěla nad kytkou.

„Neublížil mi. To já jemu.“

„Pak jsi ten pitomec ty. Cos provedl?“

„Hroznou blbost,“ přiznal jsem zmučeně. „Nedal jsem mu šanci. Nezastavil jsem ho, když odcházel. A teď mi chybí. Jak je to možný, Karin? Když jsem byl s ním, všechno mě rozčilovalo a teď? Teď mi prostě chybí. Pořád.“

Povzdechla si a já si nebyl jistý, jestli jsem udělal dobře, že jsem jí všechno řekl. „Když já mám, Ondro, pocit, že ty vždycky chceš to, co nemůžeš mít.“

 

Život se nakonec vrátil do normálu, i když jsem si nepřestal příležitostně vyčítat, jak jsem to s Markem zpackal. Od toho večera jsem ho neviděl – nesebral jsem odvahu, abych za ním zašel a třeba se mu omluvil. Styděl jsem se. A pak se mi najednou ozvali z velkoobchodu květin, že pořádají charitativní floristickou šou a že by mě velmi rádi viděli mezi předvádějícími floristy. Opatrně jsem se zeptal, kolik lidí zatím mají, a když přiznali, že účast jim zatím potvrdil jenom Marek Svoboda, protože je to akce tak trochu narychlo, stáhl se mi žaludek.

„A kdy to má vlastně být?“

„No… Už v sobotu.“

„Aha.“ Bylo pondělí, a byla to příležitost. „Dobře, ano, počítejte se mnou,“ řekl jsem, dřív než jsem si to mohl rozmyslet.

 

Pak jsem celý týden trpěl. Nedokázal jsem nic vymyslet. Jako že vůbec nic. Domů jsem se chodil jen vyspat, někdy ani to ne, ale nic se mi nezdálo dost dobré. Celé dny jsem trávil zamčený v dílně – zavřené dveře už Karin přestaly odrazovat –, ale k ničemu to nevedlo. Nakonec jsem celou přípravu udělal v noci z pátka na sobotu, tedy úplně na poslední chvíli.

Ráno jsem dojel do velkoskladu s velkým předstihem, abych se v klidu připravil, nachystal si květiny a ujasnil si, jak to bude celé probíhat. Marek byl na místě už přede mnou, jeho Volvo jsem okamžitě poznal. Žaludek se mi sevřel nervozitou, když jsem si představil, že jen za pár minut s ním budu muset mluvit.

Marek stál u lednice – chlazeného skladu řezaných květin – a o něčem se bavil s ředitelem obchodu. Zamířil jsem k nim, ředitel mě vřele přivítal, vyjasnil pár organizačních detailů a pak nás nechal o samotě.

„Ahoj,“ začal jsem, stále k smrti nervózní. Marek jen kývl hlavou, jako že mě bere na vědomí. Nedal jsem najevo zklamání a doufal, že se mi podaří zapříst hovor nějak jinak, ale předběhl mě:

„Kolik toho máš připraveného?“ řekl čistě profesním neutrálním tónem.

„Osm věcí, zhruba na ty zadané dvě hodiny,“ odpověděl jsem úplně stejně klidně, ačkoliv jsem se tak ani za mák necítil.

„Super. Mám ještě něco v rezervě, kdybychom byli moc rychlí, ale jinak se přizpůsobím taky osmi.“

„Jasně,“ přisvědčil jsem, protože nic lepšího mě nenapadlo. „Ty, Marku, mohli bychom –“

„Ne,“ odmítl pevně, aniž by počkal, až mu řeknu, co po něm vlastně chci.

„Drž se na hranici profesionality a budeme v pohodě.“ Zatnul jsem zuby a přikývl. Ano, bude to nejlepší. Ale nelíbilo se mi to. Nechtěl jsem se držet v rovině čistě profesní – teď už jsem to věděl. Věděl jsem, že jsem svou šanci totálně promarnil, ale to mi nezabránilo doufat, že bych mohl dostat ještě jednu. Rozešli jsme se každý jiným směrem a asi půl hodiny před začátkem jsme se začali motat na připraveném pódiu a chystat si věci.

Přijel Markův asistent – znal jsem ho od vidění, často s Markem býval na soutěžích a tak, ale až teď mi došlo, že když jsme spolu chodili, neviděl jsem toho kluka ani jednou. Museli spolu něco mít… Vrátili se k sobě zase?

No… Stačilo mi vidět jeden úsměv, který Marek tomu klukovi věnoval, a měl jsem odpověď na svou otázku. Ale mohl jsem si za to sám, ne? Takhle jsem to přece chtěl.

Marek byl… naprosto okouzlující. Mluvil k divákům, vtipkoval, nenuceně mi předával slovo, když se potřeboval soustředit, a ani jednou si nedovolil adresovat jakoukoliv poznámku přímo na mě. Publikum mu zobalo z ruky a já mu zase jednou záviděl, jak přirozeně působí. Nebo možná ne – nezáviděl jsem mu, obdivoval jsem ho za to. Nutně jsem si s Markem potřeboval promluvit, omluvit se, říct, jak mě to všechno mrzí.

Příležitost se mi naskytla na parkovišti. Marek stál sám u auta a nakládal si věci. Bezmyšlenkovitě jsem k němu zamířil.

„Ahoj,“ promluvil jsem, i když o mně musel vědět.

„Něco potřebuješ?“ neotočil se na mě a dál přerovnával věci z vozíku do auta.

„Chtěl bych se ti omluvit.“

„Není za co.“ Marek začínal být nevrlý a já nechtěl, aby to znovu skončilo hádkou.

„Stejně to řeknu. Marku, omlouvám se. Omlouvám se za to, co jsem řekl, a za to, jak jsem se choval. Měl jsi pravdu – ani jsem se nepokusil dát nám šanci, nechtěl jsem tě víc poznat, ale…“ odmlčel jsem se, protože jsem nevěděl, jestli mě Marek poslouchá, pořád něco přerovnával v kufru auta, i když už měl vše naložené. V duchu jsem si povzdechl. „Ale rád bych to napravil.“

Zasekl se. Pustil z rukou kleště a prudce se ke mně otočil.

„Pořád… Pořád. Vůbec. Nemáš. Představu.“ Odsekával jednotlivá slova, jako by je tesal do ledu a jeho vztek s každým dalším slovem vyplouval víc a víc na povrch. „… Představu, co děláš.“ Nerozuměl jsem, co tím myslí. „Je to asi neuvěřitelný, ale já mám svůj život, nezasekl jsem se, když jsi to skončil, a už vůbec nemůžeš čekat, že budu dělat, jako by se nic nestalo, a po několika měsících se ti prostě vrhnu do náruče!“

„Ne, to –“ nečekám, chtěl jsem říct, ale někdo nás vyrušil.

„Můžeme jet, zlato?“ Markův asistent – asi bych měl přistoupit na to, že je víc než jen asistent – strčil Markovi do ruky kelímek s kávou a beze slov si vyměnili pár pohledů. Marek mi věnoval nesouhlasné zavrtění hlavou a oba nastoupili do auta.

A já tam zůstal stát sám a čuměl jako tele na nová vrata. Ne, že bych věděl, jak čumí tele na nová vrata, ale babička mi dost často říkala, že tak čumím já, když jsem něco nechápal…

Vzal jsem do ruky mobil a zase jednou něco udělal dřív, než jsem si to pořádně promyslel. Protože jinak bych tu esemesku nikdy neodeslal:

Nemiluješ ho.

 

Marek samozřejmě neodepsal, ani jsem to nečekal, přesto jsem byl jako na trní. Zamířil jsem do dílny, jen abych si vyložil věci, ale nakonec jsem se zdržel, a i když bylo venku krásně a lákalo mě to k procházce, zůstal jsem v dílně a trochu uklízel.

Najednou bylo všude plno místa a úplně jsem si vyčistil hlavu a vyhnal z ní myšlenky na Marka.

„Ty jsi ještě tady?“ Překvapil jsem na place Karin, která měla sobotní směnu, když jsem si šel pro nějaký materiál. Přepadla mě náhlá inspirace a zachtělo se mi tvořit. „A jak to teda šlo? Mluvil jsi s ním?“ Už jsem si všiml, že odmítá říkat Markovi jménem, a občas to bylo směšné.

„Hmm,“ odpověděl jsem neurčitě.

„Co říkal?“

„Nic. Je zadaný.“ Nečekal jsem, až začne s to mě mrzí a stejně si zasloužíš někoho jiného, a vytratil jsem se zase dozadu.

Překvapilo mě, když se začalo stmívat, musel jsem ztratit pojem o čase. To ale nebylo nic neobvyklého, stávalo se mi to pořád.

Pípla mi esemeska a já telefon překotně vytáhl z kapsy.

Jsi parchant.

Nemělo mě to překvapit, přesto jsem pocítil bodnutí lítosti.

…a hajzl přišla další zpráva a naštvala mě. Nemusel reagovat, jen aby mi ještě víc ublížil. Veškeré naděje jsem pomalu a definitivně začal pohřbívat.

„A měl jsi pravdu.“ Prudce jsem se otočil a nevěřícně zůstal zírat na Marka, který stál mezi dveřmi. Netroufal jsem si pohnout se, aby náhodou nezmizel.

„Měl jsem?“ ujišťoval jsem se a doufal, že tohle není jen nějaký pomstychtivý trik.

„Nemiluju ho. Ráďa ani není teplej, jen mi pomáhal se tě zbavit.“ Markovi cukly koutky a ve mně se mísilo dotčení a úleva.

„Nějak vám to nevyšlo,“ poznamenal jsem.

„To ne. Člověk tě vyhodí dveřmi a ty se vrátíš oknem.“

„Teď ses ale vrátil ty…“ připomněl jsem a obezřetně sledoval, jak se ke mně Marek přibližuje.

„Ano,“ přikývl a já čekal, co mi chce říct. Odhodlával se dlouho, jako by se bál ukázat slabost, jako by se bál, že ho znovu odeženu. To jsem ale neměl v plánu. Chtěl jsem Marka ve svém životě, teď už jsem to věděl jistě. „Pořád tě chci, i když jsem na tebe hrozně naštvanej. Tohle všechno je tvoje chyba, ty jsi to ukončil.“

„Já vím, já vím… Jen mi dej šanci. Slibuju, že tě znovu nezklamu.“ Marek už stál u mě a s pohledem upřeným přímo do mých očí přikývl, než mě políbil.

 

Slib jsem nedodržel. Marka jsem zklamal mockrát. Zapomínal jsem na jeho domluvené akce, často jsem něco pokazil, aniž bych si to uvědomoval. Občas jsem si zkrátka žil ve vlastním světě a ten reálný plynul kolem mě. Ztrácel jsem pojem o čase, chodil pozdě na večeře a vůbec bývaly dny, kdy jsem byl příšerný. Marek mě ale chápal, sám to měl podobně, ale naučili jsme se žít společně. Sladili jsme svá zaměstnání a často i spolupracovali, jen soutěžení už jsme přenechali jiným.

Nedávno jsme pobavili spoustu svatebčanů, když jsme si po obřadu navzájem zkritizovali květinovou výzdobu, kterou jsme si dělali společně dva dny předem.

„Ve vztahu je důležité mít společné koníčky,“ řekl Marek, když se ho někdo zeptal, jestli nás to dohadování se ještě pořád baví. Jo, bylo to pro nás jako sport.

A možná měl autor toho článku pravdu – nic jako úhlavní nepřítel neexistuje.


End file.
